Jeri Ryan
| Place of birth = Munich, Germany | Characters = Seven of Nine (Primary character); Three of Eight; Two of Three | image2 = Seven of nine.jpg }} Jeri Ryan is the actress best known for portraying Seven of Nine on Star Trek: Voyager from season four onwards, first appearing in . Far from being a fan of science fiction, Ryan nearly turned down the role of Seven of Nine. She reportedly had to be convinced by the producers that the role would not simply be "an intergalactic Barbie". http://www.jerioholics.com/htmls/interviews/flair1999.html http://www.trektoday.com/archives/july1999_classic.shtml According to Ryan, the Borg suit she had to wear as Seven of Nine was initially so tight that she blacked out four times until the problem was fixed. http://www.jerioholics.com/htmls/interviews/fhm1998.html According to some sources, she would have appeared as Seven of Nine in , were it not for a scheduling conflict with her role in the television series Boston Public. The cameo went to her Voyager castmate Kate Mulgrew instead. http://www.trektoday.com/news/120601_07.shtml Ryan also expressed interest in appearing as an ancestor of Seven on Voyager s successor series, Star Trek: Enterprise, but only if her schedule allowed it and if it was written by Brannon Braga, her boyfriend at the time. http://trekweb.com/articles/2001/08/23/998603078.html Several costumes and costume components worn by Ryan throughout the run of Voyager were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including a dark blue shirt. Fuck you sons of bitches Other work You bunch of faggots! Recurring roles Ryan played the role of Sherri in two episodes of the CBS sitcom Two and a Half Men, one in 2004 and another in 2005 and also appeared in 2011. In 2009, Ryan made two appearances as defense attorney Patrice Larue on the NBC drama Law and Order: Special Victims Unit and a third one in 2010. She portrayed the con artist Tara Cole in the series Leverage in seasons 2 and 4. Former TNG cast member Jonathan Frakes is a frequent director on this series, and he has directed at least one episode, "The Bottle Job" with Ryan. Films and TV movies Throughout the 90s, Ryan starred in several made-for-TV movies, including 1993's In the Line of Duty: Ambush in Waco. This movie co-starred fellow Star Trek alumni Neal McDonough, Susanna Thompson, Gordon Clapp, Glenn Morshower, Jeff Allin, and Richard McGonagle. In 1996, Ryan was directed by Michael Ray Rhodes in the CBS TV movie Co-ed Call Girl. Ryan was also the star of two independent feature films - Men Cry Bullets in 1997 and The Last Man in 2000. She also had a small but memorable role as a reporter-turned-vampire in the film Wes Craven Presents: Dracula 2000. This film also starred Christopher Plummer from . In 2003, Ryan made an appearance in the romantic comedy Down with Love, co-starring Warren Munson, Michael Ensign, and Jude Ciccolella. Zachary Quinto also appeared as an extra in this film. In October 2010 Ryan starred in the TV movie Secrets in the Walls on the Lifetime Movie Network, followed by the television thriller Dead Lines also in 2010. TV guest appearances Ryan made guest appearances on such TV shows as Who's the Boss?, Matlock, Murder, She Wrote (in an episode with Lee Meriwether and Eric Pierpoint), and Melrose Place. She also appeared in a 1991 episode of The Flash along with Star Trek: The Next Generation actress Denise Crosby, TNG and Deep Space Nine guest actor Dick Miller, and Voyager guest actor Ian Abercrombie. In 2006, Ryan appeared in the two-hour second season finale of David E. Kelley's series Boston Legal, co-starring with William Shatner and Rene Auberjonois. Robert Foxworth also guest-starred in the episode. In March 2010, she appeared on the popular comedy-detective series, Psych. She played the romantic interest to the character played by Corbin Bernsen, who previously appeared as Q2 in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode . http://www.usanetwork.com/series/psych/games/countdowncalendar/ In 2011 Ryan had guest parts in the Law & Order: Criminal Intent episode "Boots on the Ground" in which she played Naomi Halloran and in the third season of the mystery series Warehouse 13 on which she worked with Saul Rubinek. Live TV appearances On May 9, 2006, she was seen in the audience of FOX TV's American Idol. It was also on this day that the promo for her episode of Boston Legal first aired on ABC. On 22 January 2010, Ryan participated in the fund-raising program Hope for Haiti Now: A Global Benefit for Earthquake Relief. She was among the celebrities who operated the phones for the benefit, along with actors Chris Pine, Zoë Saldana, and Tyler Perry, actor Christian Slater, and Robin Williams. http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=62604 Additional characters File:Mademoiselle de Neuf.jpg|Mademoiselle de Neuf File:Evil borg seven.jpg|Seven of Nine (Kyrian recreation) File:Seven of Nine samples Kelaran wildebeest.jpg|Son of K'Vok File:Seven as a frightened child.jpg|Maryl File:Seven Lorot.jpg|Subaltern Lorot File:Torrot in Seven.jpg|DaiMon Torrot File:Seven Bergen's mother.jpg|Gregory Bergan's mother File:Seven biomimetic_copy.jpg|Biomimetic lifeform (imitating Seven of Nine) File:Seven of Nine illusion 2375.jpg|Seven of Nine (illusion) File:Seven hologram 2375.jpg|Seven of Nine (hologram) File:Seven of nine illusion 2376.jpg|Seven of Nine (illusion) File:Seven_nude_hologram.jpg|Seven of Nine (hologram) File:Seven hologram 2377.jpg|Seven of Nine (hologram) File:Seven-Doctor Preening.jpg|The Doctor (in the body of Seven of Nine) File:Three of eight.jpg|Three of Eight (hologram) File:Two of Three.jpg|Two of Three (hologram) *Ensign Stone (voice) *Alien female (voice) External links * Jerioholics.com - official site * OrtolanRestaurant.com - official site for Jeri and Emé's restaurant * * * Jeri-Ryan.net - fansite * cs:Jeri Ryan de:Jeri Ryan es:Jeri Ryan fr:Jeri Ryan nl:Jeri Ryan pl:Jeri Ryan zh-cn:Jeri Ryan Category:Performers Category:VOY performers Category:Saturn Award nominees Category:Saturn Award winners Category:Satellite Award winners